This invention relates to the processor of a microprogram system, and more particularly to a microprocessor capable of executing high speed processing.
In the processor of a microprogram system such as a microprocessor, "conditional jump" micro instructions often appear and execution of high speed processing thereof is required.
In a conventional microprogram processor, even in the case where an immediate transfer or jump to a next macro instruction is inherently possible, there are a lot of cases when it is impossible to transfer to a next macro instruction or generate a microjump signal unless comparison between a microcode decoded in a jump judgement decoder and a specified jump condition signal has been made, which requires execution of extra microprogram steps. Thus, the entire execution time is unnecessarily prolonged and the size of a ROM storing the microprogram has to be increased.